one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Zero vs Kazuya
These two rivals of their respective franchises' poster boys are now gonna prove who's the better rival! The Interlude Sub-Zero is seen following blood prints. Whatever had led his disciple Frost here was clearly not one to be trifled with and it's not like this is the first time he had to intervene on the younger cryomancer's behalf. He also want to know how that blue wormhole had appeared and why it sent him here. He was used to portals that sent him to another realm, but this is completely different. This place was look like Earth-Realm, but it certainly didn't feel like it. It was clear something was at the works in this place, whatever this place is. Sub-Zero kept following the blood prints, which grew increasingly more bloody. Sometimes it faced towards him and sometimes it faced away from him. No doubt about it, Frost had encountered something and she was losing to it. Sub-Zero increased his pace, hoping to again intervene on her behalf while also hoping she wasn't dead. He was training her to become the next successful Lin-Kuei Grandmaster, as he wanted out of the whole shady ninja business. He just wanted peace for the rest of his life, in other words he wanted to retire. Eventually he reached a fountain area and found Frost. However someone else was there in the fountain as well. He was holding a brutalized Frost by her collar, a murderous intent in his eyes. Frost was bloody and beaten, her head bleeding profusely. 'HEY!' Sub-Zero yelled. The man turned his head to see who caused the noise, seeing Sub-Zero a distance away from him. He looked at his victim and the other fighter. 'Are your her father or something? Just another worthless whelp who dares attack me?' He questioned. 'No, I am her mentor and I do not tolerate those who would attack my fellow ninja!' Sub-Zero fiercely replied back. The man dropped Frost against the fountain. She was still breathing, though rather weakly. Sub-Zero had to end this guy fast, otherwise his chances of retirement would drop substantially. 'You face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei!' He challenged. 'And you face Kazuya Mishima, worm!' Kazuya roared back. The both took their fighting stances and stared swords at each other. Kazuya's left eye glowed red. The Melee This oughta be a match to remember! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) They charged at each other and clashed fists, creating a mild shockwave. Sub-Zero created an ice clone from their clash, freezing Kazuya. Zero followed up with multiple punches and kicks that broke Kazuya out of his frozen stasis forcefully. Kazuya shook his head and caught a punch. He countered with a few of his own and followed up with a solid kick to the jaw. Sub-Zero was pushed back a few feet as evaded Kazuya's oncoming assault. Zero dove in the air and used an ice clone to propel him forward. He dove kick Kazuya, but it was blocked and countered with an uppercut. Kazuya juggle-comboed Sub-Zero with more punches and kicks, before slamming Zero down with his Demon Scissors. Zero lay on the floor apparently unconscious. 'Weak fool.' Kazuya taunted as he proceeded to stomp on his body. Close to landing though, Sub-Zero disappeared in a cloud of icy wind. Kazuya was surprised by this sudden action. From behind Sub-Zero slashed him in the back with his Kori Blade. Kazuya turned around for retaliation only to be frozen with an Ice Blast. Sub-Zero slashed him more times and then kicked him in the face. (50 seconds) Kazuya staggered back and then stomped the ground, electricity surging through him. Sub-Zero charged at him, sword in hand. Kazuya caught the oncoming Kori Blade, breaking it into shards and socking Sub-Zero in the face with an electrical fist. He followed up with his Demon Slayer and a Dragon Uppercut. Sub-Zero was launched in the air, though he recovered mid-air. Before Kazuya could juggle-combo him, Sub-Zero created another Ice Clone to propel him back down. He charged at Kazuya, but before Kazuya could hit him, Sub-Zero sled across a path of ice to sweep Kazuya off his feet. As Kazuya got back up, Sub-Zero blasted a patch of ice below him. Kazuya stumbled on the ice patch and got punched in the face and kicked in the stomach. Kazuya was forced back then parried another strike. He struck back with low kick and his Stonehead. Sub-Zero launched more attacks and so did Kazuya. (40 seconds) Their blows were countered by the other's. Kazuya broke off first and Tsunami Kicked Sub-Zero followed up with a high roundhouse kick. It sent Sub-Zero sprawling across the fountain pavement. When he recovered, he caught a foot to the stomach that knocked him back down. Kazuya leapt in the air and proceeded to descend fist first into Sub-Zero. The ninja created an Ice Clone in his prone place and rolled to the side. Kazuya made contact with the clone and froze mid-air. Sub-Zero then blasted another ice patch below his opponent, though this one had a gigantic ice fist emerge from it. It uppercutted Kazuya and sent him into the fountain. He emerged quickly, electricity surging through him. He lunged from the fountain, dousing the unconscious Frost in cold water. Kazuya angrily shoulder checked Sub-Zero back a distance. Kazuya rushed in and barraged Sub-Zero with lightning speed, his punches breaking Sub-Zero's guard. (30 seconds) After his barrage, Kazuya uppercutted Sub-Zero away from him. Sub-Zero attempted to stand up, but failed and fell on one knee. He glanced up and saw Kazuya rushing at him. 'Bastard.' He muttered. Kazuya leapt forward with a jump kick, which Sub-Zero ducked under and then uppercutted. Kazuya got sent upwards and as he fell, Sub-Zero fired another Ice Blast that froze him mid-air. Then he jumped up and slammed the frozen fighter into the ground. The force bounced Kazuya from the ground into the air just a bit. More than enough for Sub-Zero to juggle-combo him with another Kori Blade as well as his own fists. Zero ended the combo by creating another Ice Clone that immediately made contact with the other fighter. Instead of continuing his combo, Sub-Zero grabbed his opponent's frozen form and tossed him against a nearby building. Kazuya felt every inch of force from his back to building contact. He stomped the ground, electricity surging through him once again. 'FOOL!' He yelled as he charged forward and ground pounded, a shockwave formed from where he struck and blasted Sub-Zero back against another nearby building. (20 seconds) Zero immediately emerged from his building crater and charged at Kazuya, the latter doing the same. Again their fists clashed. For a while they launched more blows that were each countered. Kazuya got struck in the jaw which dazed him. Sub-Zero roundhouse kicked him the face which sent Kazuya hurtling to the ground. He knelt up and then channelled some of his Devil Gene power to blast Sub-Zero with a laser blast from his eyes. It knocked Sub-Zero back a great distance before immediately rushing to his opponent and using his Electric Wind Godfist, he power blowed Sub-Zero next to his fallen disciple. He stared at Frost and then stood up. Anger washed over his face as his breathing became heavy, apparent from the icy wind that escaped his mask. His Dragon Medallion glowed and the air around them grew very cold and misty. (10 seconds) Kazuya didn't care, as he stomped the ground with more electricity surging through him. He sprinted to his opponent. That was his first mistake. He threw an electric punch. That was second mistake. Sub-Zero knee him the stomach and head butted him, the force cracking Kazuya's skull. It staggered him hard as he clutched his head. His hand drew blood. He threw another punch in exasperation. That was last mistake, as when he was trying to recover, Sub-Zero was charging a powerful Ice Blast. So powerful in fact that the air around him was concentrated into his Ice Blast. Kazuya raised his fist and Sub-Zero shot his Ice Blast off. It completely blanketed the Mishima as his look of shock was statued in ice. Sub-Zero then grabbed his frozen neck and pulled upwards, taking Kazuya's head and spine along with it. Zero then used said spine to swing and shatter the rest of his frozen body. Bits of bone and splatters of blood flew all over the place. FATALITY!!!! KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Sub-Zero slumped as his adrenaline stopped and his pain flooding his body. He knelt down and relaxed a bit. The fight was over, but that was one tough opponent. He walked over to where Frost was, she was just now stirring from her unconsciousness. She grasped her head, clearly dazed. 'Finally awake now?' Sub-Zero muttered from a distance, though just loud enough for Frost to hear. 'Finally decided to go and look for me?' She spoke back. She tried to stand up, but Sub-Zero stopped her. 'Stop, you need to rest as well as explain why that man, Kazuya or whatever, attacked you.' Sub-Zero instructed. He froze some of her wounds to temporarily stop the profuse bleeding. Sub-Zer offered a hand to Frost who took it reluctantly. He hoisted her up and wrapped her arm around him for support. 'Well where to, Grandmaster?' Frost asked him. 'To find another wormhole like the one you and I went through.' Sub-Zero answered. 'How'd you even enter that wormhole in our courtyard. He questioned her. 'I was sparring with Smoke when I unintentionally tried to roundhouse kick him. Instead of hitting Smoke, my foot as well as myself was swallowed by said wormhole.' She replied. 'I'm gonna assume that Smoke told you about it?' 'Yes he did and that's why I followed in.' Sub-Zero stated. 'And that man?' He asked his disciple. She snapped her head towards him, fear in her eyes. 'I have no idea! I approached him for answers but he just attacked me instead! I couldn't handle him even with all of my powers. I was scared I would die...' She sighed. She bowed her head down out of humility. Sub-Zero sensed her exasperation. This loss most likely shook her up bad, seeing as she was undefeated in the tournament Sub-Zero held in order to see who would be worthy of being his successor. She easily swept the competition and her only losses were to Sub-Zero himself, though she wan't mad about those defeats because she was clearly inferior to the Grandmaster. The fact that she almost died in the encounter also probably contributed to her shock. A loss to another man entirely? She couldn't even picture that in her head. 'Well you have my condolences Frost.' Zero assured her. This ended the conversation as Frost refused to speak anymore about her brutal defeat and near-death experience to Kazuya. They headed into an abandoned building, where Sub-Zero set down Frost against the wall. He then headed out of the building to look for someone to help, a doctor or healer of some kind. Frost dowsed off while still clutching her arm. Some noise awoke her. It sounded like a fight. It was coming from the upper floors of the abandoned building. In said upper floors, the third floor to be exact, two heavily armed teenagers in superhero attire were having a scrap. One was an assassin and the other a sidekick to a certain Dark Knight. The Result This melee's winner is... Sub-Zero!! (Plays The Living Forest, Mortal Kombat 2011) Sub-Zero: Fear the Lin-Kuei!!! Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:TEKKEN Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees